Voloomba Burns Everyone's Christmas Presents
Plot It's Chirstmas Time in the Walt Disney World Resort in Orlando Florida but Voloomba didn't get anything. Not even coal or reindeer poop. Nothing at all. So he decided to burn the presents like Bart did, but Bart did it on accident and Voloomba is doing it on purpose. This is the 23rd episode of ObjectOverloadFannatic2001's Mario Charater Series. Voices Voloomba/Spiny: Dallas Voloomba's Dad/Iggy Koopa: Brian Voloomba's Mom: Amy Eldstar: Lawrence Buzzy Beetle: Millie Toadbert: Steven Toadiko: Princess Lemmy Koopa/Baby Mario: Justin Wendy O Koopa/Baby Daisy: Kayla Rosalina: Kate Baby Rosalina: Julie Blue Yoshi: Joey Green Toad: Paul Baby Luigi: Young Guy Baby Peach: Shy Girl Nabbit: Tom Shy Guy/King Boo: Eric Intro 20th Century Fox (Day After Tomorrow Varient) We wish you a Merry Christmas plays. 20th Century Fox Presents. Disney World Christmas background. Voloomba Burns Everyone's Christmas Presents © 2010 20th Century Fox Pictures © 2010 ObjectOverloadFanatic2001 Enterprises Inc. Disney World Christmas Parade Starring Jonah Unterladen as Voloomba Warren Cook as Voloomba's Dad Violy Anderson as Voloomba's Mom Badger (AOFW) as Eldstar Erin Hayes as Buzzy Beetle Dallas Brown as Spiny Murray Robinson as Toadbert Paulina Johnson as Toadiko Banjo the Woodpile Cat as Lemmy Koopa Derek Ibulan as Iggy Koopa Dora Marquez as Wendy O Koopa Katherine Martin as Rosalina Susie Carmichael as Baby Rosalina Joey Hacker as Blue Yoshi Nature Cat as Green Toad Cody Anderson as Baby Mario Yacob Gemntoran as Baby Luigi Agnes Anserson as Baby Peach Emmy Jumbula as Baby Daisy Transcript It is Christmas time at Walt Disney World. Eldstar: Yay! Christmas At Disney World! Buzzy Beetle: Merry Christmas Spiny! Spiny: Merry Christmas Buzzy Beetle, My Love! Ultimate Class Super Saiyan 2 Note: Let’s go to Blizzard Beach! It’s not too cold! Ultimate Class Super Saiyan 2 Viola: I agree! Ultimate Class Super Saiyan 2 Forte: I got my bikini under my clothes like you two. Let's go! At the parade... Toadette and Toad are in the parade. Toadette is playing the role of Snow White and Toad is playing the role of The Prince. Toadbert: Wow! It's Toad and Toadette! They are in the parade! Toadiko: Merry Christmas One And All! Everyone: Merry Christmas! Then we see Princess Peach as Cinderella and Mario as Prince Charming. They are inside a carriage. The Koopalings are riding It's a Small World. Lemmy Koopa: Wow! Look at those kites! Iggy Koopa: And look at the people flying them! Wendy O Koopa: The scenery is so beautiful! At the Walt Disney World hotel... Rosalina: Merry Christmas My Girl! I Have A Special Gift For You! Baby Rosalina opens her gift and gets fairy wings and a fairy wand. Baby Rosalina: Yay! Fairy Wings And A Fairy Wand! Thank You Very Much Mommy! Merry Christmas! Rosalina: Aw! You Are Very Welcome! At the theatre... The Nutcracker is playing. Blue Yoshi: I love the Nutcracker! Green Toad: Me too! Especially the part where she gets her nutcracker doll! At Blizzard Beach... Note: The water and sky are so pretty! Viola: It rocks that is 3 Saiyans are wearing bikinis! Forte: And we can rub our bellies and breathe under water! Baby Mario: This Beach Ball Is So Much Fun To Play With! Baby Luigi: I Agree! Baby Peach: I Love The Beach Ball! Baby Daisy: Me Too! I Especially Love Playing Catch! Voloomba: Ugh! I can't believe I didn't get anything! Not even coal or reindeer poop! Brian: Thay's right Voloomba! You don't get anything because you were extremely naughty! Back at the parade... Princess Daisy is playing the role of Belle and Luigi is the Beast. Nabbit: This parade is so awesome! Huh Shy Guy? Shy Guy: Yeah! It sure is! King Boo: And the music is especially beautiful! Buzzy Beetle: Ooh! A Snowglobe With Me And You Inside It! Thank You Spiny! Spiny: You're Welcome My Love! And i got- Ooh! A Gift Card To Olive Garden! Thank You Buzzy Beetle! Buzzy Beetle: Anytime! Brian: Here is my gift for you Amy! Amy: Wow! It's a- New iPhone 11 Pro! Thank You Honey! Brian: Anytime sweetheart! Amy: And here is your gift! Brian (As he opens his gift): Ooh! A Gift Card To China Buffet! Thank You Very Much! Amy: Anytime my love! Just then Voloomba has an idea! Voloomba: I bought my lighter with me! So i can burn everyone's Christmas presents! Ha (X19)! Voloomba starts it up. The Christmas presents start to burn. 20 minutes later... Toadiko: Hey! Where Are Our Christmas Presents? Toadbert: Somebody Must Have Burnt Them! Vivian: No (X27)! I Never Even Got To Open My Present! Voloomba: Ha ha ha ha ha! That's what you get! DUN DUN DUN! Pauline: OH (X34)! VOLOOMBA! INSTEAD OF JUST ACCEPTING THE FACT THAT YOU DON'T GET ANY PRESENTS THIS YEAR AND NOT EVEN HAVING COAL OR REINDEER POOP, YOU JUST DECIDE TO BURN THEM ALL IN FRONT OF US! I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO SUCH A THING! I AM CALLING YOUR PARENTS RIGHT NOW! Voloomba (As He Walks To His Hotel Room): Oh Shoot! I Made A Really Dumb Decision Saying That! Pauline: Hello! Is This Voloomba's Parents? Yes! Your Son Voloomba Just Burnt Everyone's Christmas Presents In Front Of Everyone! Can You Please Ground And Punish Him? Thank You! Goodbye! Warren: Voloomba! We can't believe you burnt all of the presents on Christmas! I know Bart did it on accident, but you did it on purpose! Voloomba: But I didn't get anything! Not even coal or reindeer poop! Violy: Well, boys like you who act super naughty all year don't get anything at all! Just like Macusoper's 2013 Christmas! So you're grounded x 10 until the Saiyan Heroines teach Caulifla and Kale Super Saiyan 3! Go upstairs to your room and go to bed and sleep forever and never wake up again! If you do wake up, you are going to be executed! Voloomba: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!Category:Grounded Videos Category:Holidays Category:Mario Character Videos Category:Super Saiyan 2 Note Category:Super Saiyan 2 Viola Category:Super Saiyan 2 Forte Category:Videos with Note, Viola, and Forte Category:Busted Category:Swimsuit episodes Category:Naughty boys Category:Christmas Episodes